fcufandomcom-20200223-history
Agama
From the Fairview Comics, the free encyclopedia Z Hart 'is a fictional comic book character appearing in issues created by Fairview Comics. She has been known under the aliases Agama, and is well known as one of nine original members of the Fascinating Zemo Monners, for her membership status with her team, and for her tortured cell life at the secret scientific laboratory inside of the Top Secret Special Organization Headquarters. Her first exist appears in the Fascinating Zemo Monners as her origins begin to explain why she is important in the story. Private Creation history Debuts (1999) In the "The Fascinating Discoveries" story arc in the early book--the Fascinating Zemo Monners, one of these unknown mysteries who appeared to escape from the scentific laboratory inside of the Top Secret Agency's buildings, and the possible timeline whether cease or exists if she makes it alive in an order to make things right and survive the worst things, and then disappeared in the possible timeline as she appeared back to present time where she makes it alive to meet her own counterparts, assuming there is a possible future timeline has been altered accordingly to Pter's suspected space-time disturbance. Fictional character biography 'Background She is held in the test cell in the scientific laboratory inside of Top Secret Agency's buildings where the doctor worked for the director Palmer Harts. The Experimental Clone She is possibly confirmed to be an experimental clone by the producing cell from the blood and ovarian of Farah Harts. Fascinating Zemo Monners She shows up as a freedom fighter and joins the team in attempting to stop all the Top Secret Agency's plans. Zany Zemo Monners She bears to witness too many deaths on her watch with her acknowlegment. She couldn't handle things well. When she goes crazy, she fights against the Top Secret Agency's agents for those who died fighting for her and their lives. Unknown Fate After the possible timeline has shifted back to normal, the result of the incident of what she would do against the top secret agents is not revealed and unfinished. Revelation She ends up freeing from the destroyed building from Top Secret Agency as if she makes her path correctly and chooses the right choice on her path through her timeline. Unimaginable mind She has been confused whether if she is a clone or not. She is confirmed not clone by the doctors. She is not sure if the doctors are telling the truth or lies either way. She is tired of the games with hearing people saying different things about her. Firstrate Xia She appears somewhere fighting against some foes. Whether she lives or dies, no one knows what happneed to her. Powers Agama has her mutant powers--reptilian transformation. In her repilitian form, she can run fast, climb real well, swim well, and blend in environmental system. Battles Wins Against ''Those battles are confirmed and shown in the early numbers of the Fascinating Zemo Monners issues. '' Loses Against Psych then Psilocke part 2: Psilocke is a merged of two body, two soul, two minds, and even two mutants powers, making it the most powerful power of all yet. Hot Firecat part 2: Giving Hot Firecat the telepathic block, Psych and she had a deal before she merged with DTBL. Psi Girl part three: Building her pure psionic-structured telepathy against the simple pure telepathy of Mystery Girl. Family-The missing clues and links Hart Agama is related to the mother, Farah Harts. 'Connections' '''Agama '''has connections. The connections she does have are: Fascinating Zemo Monners, Zany Zemo Monners, and the experiements from the secret laboratory at the T.S.S.O.'s building under Farah Harts' order. Appearances-Plot Links Fascinating Discovers in the Fascinating Zemo Monners. Etmology Agama Appearances Category:Character Category:Fascinating Zemo Monners Category:Xia Category:1999 Fairview Comics Characters